This invention relates to an integrated electrical receptacle system for outdoor application. More particularly, this invention relates to a system comprising an electrical receptacle mountable in chambered cast-concrete blocks and masonry stones for providing electrical outlets on the exterior surfaces of buildings, retaining walls and outdoor structures.
It is often desired to provide electricity to areas outside of commercial and industrial buildings along with residential properties. Although many such buildings have electrical outlets installed on an outside wall, the outlet, when found on concrete and masonry block construction, is typically powered in a “surface mount” method; i.e. a cable is inserted through metal or plastic conduit that runs along the outside wall of the building and through a portion of the foundation of the structure.
The “surface mount” method of installation has several drawbacks; the outlet is not protected by the structure of the building; locating and installing outlets in a “surface mount” manner is difficult and time consuming; and the outlet is exposed to a variety of moisture from various sources. In time, outlets installed in this manner can break open exposing electrical current carrying parts, which present a dangerous shock hazard.
The present invention allows for multiple electrical connections to be placed in various locations in stone, masonry block and concrete foundations without incurring any of the aforementioned drawbacks. The invention allows for electrical and other types of low voltage outlets such as signals for cable television, telephone/internet access, lighting and stereo speaker wires to located within the masonry block structure itself instead of on its surface. This protects the outlet from moisture and traffic damage, makes it easier to install when the building is originally being constructed and prevents dangerous shock hazards due to loose or broken outlet fixtures.
The present invention allows multiple electrical connections to be placed in various stone, masonry and block structures without incurring any of the aforementioned drawbacks.